


Billy Katagiri Gets a Fucking Haircut

by Treefacts



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Non-Canon Hairstyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treefacts/pseuds/Treefacts
Summary: It needed to happen.Takes place between seasons.





	Billy Katagiri Gets a Fucking Haircut

Billy stared at the scene before him in utter confusion. Kujo and several of his friends and colleagues stood in his living room, each holding an envelope, underneath a banner that read "INTERVENTION" in large, red letters.

"Kujo...? What is this?" he asked.

"We need to talk," she replied, voice soft and grave. "It's time, Billy."

And then, one by one, each of them took a letter out of an envelope and read it. Though Billy had always viewed himself as an intelligent man, he found himself struggling to keep up with it all. He stood, dazed and confused, as his mind managed to process the occasional phrase from the deluge of objections.

"A ponytail is one thing, but those  _bangs,_ man."

"I know you don't realize this, but it's ruining your life. No one can take you seriously."

"It's okay to go to a hairdresser. You will be safe there, I promise. You don't have to use a bowl anymore. I'll go with you for moral support if you need me to."

"My daughter cried when she first saw you. I know I told you it was because you were tall, but I lied. It was the hair."

And then, the one thing that truly pierced through Billy's defenses: Kujo. "If it weren't for the bangs, I would have come here much, much sooner."

Tears sprang to his eyes. All these years. All these years committed to a hairstyle that made his friends and loved ones concerned for him. And the fact that he had this many people who cared enough to  _be_ concerned for him...

"I'll do it," he said, determined. "If it means that much to all of you, I'll do it. I'll get my hair fixed."

A cheer rose up from the crowd. Kujo came forward and embraced him fiercely. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

 

 

Two hours later, Billy Katagiri walked out of the salon feeling like a new man. "What do you think?" he asked.

Kujo ran a hand through his artfully layered, non-terrible bangs and smiled. "It's wonderful, Billy," she said.

The two of them joined hands and walked off into the sunset.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Intervention banner inspired by How I Met Your Mother.
> 
> It's up to interpretation whether the story continues as usual after this or if this alters the course of history and brings about world peace.


End file.
